


Kingdom Ruin *First Draft*

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Kingdom Come [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bi Jonah, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gay Cyrus, Hanmadien Andi, Knight Jonah, M/M, Pirate Buffy, Prince Cyrus, Slow Burn, stubborn Cyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is the crown prince of Aldaril. Jonah Beck is the head of the king's guard. When the Aldaril royalty is overthrown by Amber a treasonasy servant. Jonah and Cyrus flee for their life's. Jonah is tasked with protecting him. Cyrus is determined to get his kingdom back.No matter what it takes.Together they will make enemies and allies. Between a kind handmaiden and a fearless female pirate captain. They will stop at nothing to get the throne back. Maybe just maybe they will fall in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Fantasy AU. A slow burn if Jyrus. I don't own anything. Comments are much appreciated! So are kudos!

“Prince Cyrus! Prince Cyrus! Wake up! You need to flee!”

Blinking rapidly Cyrus Goodman looked around the room. It was dark and the maestro was shaking him.

“Maestro Jeremy what is going on?”

The man looked at Cyrus grimly. His features grim and looking older than his sixty years of age. It jarred Cyrus because his teacher never looked like this. Never looked this grim and always appeared to be in his forties never his real age.

“You need to flee to your father's house. The king and queen are dead and people are being slaughtered. We are being killed off by the hundreds! You're only hope! So get up bit and meet Sir Jonah in the stables.”

Tripping over his feet in his haste to get up. Jonah fault terrible sick to his stomach. His mother and stepfather were dead! This this wasn't happen but it was.

Shaking Cyrus threw on a pair of cloths. None of the finery mind you. Just a pair of breeches a white shirt and finally his cloak. Tugging on a pair of boats. He ran out of his room.

His breath coming out in short puffs. He looked around desperately. Servants were rushing to and fro in a frenzied manner. Masked men where in the halls and slaughtering he choked on his spit. The room stank of blood. Death keenes filling the air.

He sobbed when he tripped over the body of the seamstresses daughter. He had played with her. They had grown up together and now she was dead. The poor Abby. The poor girl. He ran and was crying tears blinding his vision. So when one of the men grabbed his shoulder Cyrus stopped dead and went limp in terror and shock.

“I got him! Everybody stop!”

Just like that the fighting stopped. The only sound filling the room was muffled sobbing and shaky final breaths. The blood was still there but it felt calmer. To calm. Being marched out of the room he cast one final look at the carnage behind him. People hunched over the loved ones and sobbing and finally Mike shook his sister and urged her to wake up. The last thing Cyrus heard was Mike’s wail of agony at losing his sister. The sound would haunt Cyrus for the rest of his life.

When they got to the throne room Cyrus felt rage fIll him.  
Amber.

Of course it was Amber she had always been petty. So when he rejected her advances on him she hadn't been to happy. She told him he would pay for rejecting her. He never thought she would actually do anything. To add salt to the wound she was sitting in his mother's throne!

Looking up at him. Her blood red lips curled into a sneer. Cyrus held his ground. She wouldn't intimidate him. Now it was his job to ease his people's fear. What good was a leader who cowered before his people? Amber waved her men to let him go. The man holding him threw him to the ground. Cyrus groaned in agony.

“Do you believe me now Cy?”

He shuttered at the nickname. The way she said it made it feel demeaning.

“I'm feeling kind Cyrus you know. So join me? People will now not to mess with us. Your mother and stepfather were weak but we won't be.”

“Don't listen to her Cyrus! My daughter didn't die for you to side with the woman who is the reason she is dead. She killed your parents!”

“Shut up!”

The sickening sound of someone being slapped was jarring. He wouldn't have sided with her anyway. Abby’s father only cemented his decision and the way he had been treated angered him. He had lost his only daughter! Looking up fully at her. She was looked at him impatiently.

“Screw you.”

She bristles at his attitude and a guard cracked him upside the head. It was worth it. Then smirking she clicks her fingers.

“Off with his head.”

Being shoved his head he closed his eyes. Waiting for the blow to come it never came because he was being shoved to the side. Looking up he saw Mike’s eyes. Mike looked at him and mouthed at him to run. With that he flung himself into the guards. 

Freezing for a split second before he ran. He bolted after that. Looking around desperately for an exit he found one. Out the window that is. It was better than nothing and if Cyrus timed it just right he wouldn't break his neck. Steeling himself he flung himself out the window.

As it turned out he didn't need to time it. Well he did but Jonah was down there and he was safely on the back of a horse. 

Jonah turned around tense and relaxed when he realized it was only Cyrus. Urging the horse forward he started shouting back to Cyrus.

“I was worried when you didn't show up at the stable. What happened?”

“Amber and her goon is what happened.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes…. no…… I don't know Abby is dead and Amber wanted me to join her.”

“What did you say?”

“Obviously no. I said screw you. What happened to you?”

“It was Jamie’s guard night and he woke me up. Amber had allowed men in and when he was giving the report he was stabbed from behind. I managed to overpower the man but Jamie had bleed out.”

“Oh Jamie.”

Cyrus closed his eyes at the loss of yet another friend. How many more of his friends had Amber killed? Abby and Jamie were dead and Mike was as good as dead. The good maestro had vanished and he wasn't sure how long the elderly man would last. 

The man hated anything that had to deal with change. It took him a long while to deal with his parents divorce and he still wasn't happy about it. The point was Amber would be doing everything in her power to destroy his family's legacy. Closing his eyes he muffled a sob.

“Cyrus?”

“Yes Jonah?”

“Get some sleep. Just lay on me you are going need it. I am used to staying up this late. You are not.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

With that Cyrus feel asleep. The wind whistling in his ear and the comforting weight of Jonah’s body against his front side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus wakes up and Andi makes and appearance. Also Andi's and Cyrus friendship is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Who! Chapter Two is coming up! Thank you for that previous comment @nightblaze! Buddy will be here next chapter! I can guarantee it! Anyway keep the comments and kudos coming please. Also constructive criticism is always welcomed.

“Cyrus you have to wake up. Come on.”

Groaning Cyrus Goodman forcible pried his eyes open. Squinting at the harsh morning light he brought his hand up. Jonah Beck gave an amused laugh at this. Why was Jonah with him again?

Oh right Amber.”

He collapsed into himself and Jonah eased him back down. After a while Cyrus was okay. Shaking but still he was okay. 

“I'm up. Where are we going?”

Jonah was quite for the longest time. When Cyrus didn't let up he sighed.

“There is a pirate I know. Though she isn't really a pirate more like a Robin Hood. You know steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

“So she will rob from us?”

“No!”

“I’m….. was a prince. I don't know how much richer you can get.”

“She steals from the rich who are jerks and you're not a jerk. Trust me when I say Buffy is going to like you.”

“Buffy that's her name?”

“Yeah.”

“Well let's meet Buffy.”

Jonah started laughing at the exasperation in Cyrus's tone. Practical kneeling over when Cyrus got up and found that his legs felt like jello. It wasn't Cyrus's fault. It really wasn't. He had no control over falling off of that horse when he was five. He also had no control over his mother's fear and he has no clue how long his mother could be weary. 

He knew how to ride but he only did it for five minutes at most. So riding all night wasn't something he did. Or something that his body appreciated. Point was Cyrus was sore all over and embarrassed. Jonah wasn't helping. It was seriously being teased by your crush.

Yeah, Cyrus was gay. What to it? It's not like a prince can't be interested to men. It is just really rare. However, he would amuse his mother's whims. With whatever princess off the week she wanted him to met. Some of them were nice but most of them were intolerable. That left Cyrus wanting to either kill himself or the girls. Point was it would not end well. For anyone.

“Cyrus! Jonah! Oh thank god I found you. I have something your mother wanted me to give you Cyrus! Also here is a few daggers Jonah.”

Turning to the sound of the voice. Cyrus let out a cry of relief. It was Andi! She was still alive and she had important stuff it seemed like.

Andi Mack was Cyrus’s age and a royal servant. Working personally as a handmaiden to Cyrus’s mother. Like Jonah, Cyrus had grown up with her but not to the extent as Jonah. After all it had been Jonah’s job to guard Cyrus. So whenever there parents could schedule it, Jonah and Cyrus spent every waking moment together. At the time AndI hadn't been working at the castle. She was just a peasant girl. The only reason she was allowed to hang out with him was because she saved his life. Well not actually. All when Cyrus had been five.

 

 

Flashback  
Cyrus Goodman was bored. The five year old was growing up in leaps and bounds. His intelligent matching that off a ten year old. Between being cooped up inside and Jonah nowhere to be found. The first ve year old was bored and in the words of his mother. Far to curious for his own good. So when his nanny had left. Cyrus jumped at the chance to explore. Toodling over to the door Cyrus remembered how the servants had opened it. Looking around he found the latch and pulled up. The window opened.

Fighting the urge to celebrate. Cyrus hobbled out. Thankfully he was on the ground level but a two foot drop was pretty high for a five year old. Collapsing he scrambled up to his feet. Running through the garden he had one destination in mind. Cyrus and Jonah had discovered it on Cyrus’s fifth birthday. A small hole that was probably brought on by a rabbit and it hadn't been fixed because a bush covered it up. The point was a criminal couldn't fit through it but a curious five year old? Well that was an entirely different story.

The outside world was alive and Cyrus was thrilled. Wondering around and interacting with the locals. They knew about the price but few had actually seen him. So it was easy to blend in. So caught up in his exploration Cyrus failed to realize it had gotten rather late. The sun had set and he had no clue where he was and even less of an idea on how to get back. Sobbing he shook he was terrified.

“Hey you don't have to cry! I know it's scary being out here at night all by yourself but I am here! My name is Andi Mack! Who are you?”

“Cy-Cyrus. Thank you. What-what are you doing here?”

“Getting food for momma and papa. What about you?”

“I-i’m lost.”

“Well since you're lost I will just have to take you home with me. After all what kind of friend would I be if I leave my friend out like this?”

“Friend? I…..we j-just met? I don't want to be a problem for you or your family.”

“Aww you won't be a problem! As for the friend thing? Well I bound fast and you seem really nice.”

Letting out a watery smile. Cyrus followed Andi back to here house. That night was what marked the start of their friendship. When his mother had seen the way he had attached to Andi. Well she couldn't say no to letting Andi visit and when her handmaiden died and Andi went into the care of the castle after her father disappeared and her mother could no longer pay the bills. Andi became her handmaiden without a second thought.

 

 

“-rus! Cy-! CYRUS!”

Jumping he turned to Andi and Jonah. Finally being jarred back to reality. Jonah looked at him rather worried. Cyrus shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry I just got lost in thought.”

“About what?”

“Just thinking.”

“Okay.”

Thankfully growing up together the knew when to drop a matter. Jonah grabbed the dagger and made a move to get the book the queen had left for her son. Before he decided better of it. Sheathing the daggers he gave Cyrus a lok. While Andi filled the silence with nervous chatter. Taking a deep breath Cyrus grabbed the leather bound book? Or was it a journal?

“We should get going, Buffy hates waiting.”

“Buffy?!”

Andi demands sharply. Her eyes wide and heavy with fear. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Muttering something under her breath.

“Buffy’s last name isn't by any chance, Driscoll?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh no reason.”

There definitely was a reason. The way she was pale and shaking affirmed it. Andi was about to say something when a female voice broke through the air.

“What is going on down there landlubbers!”

So it appeared the Buffy was here. Cyrus sure wasn't ready for it and from the looks of things neither was Andi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!  
> Andi, Jonah and Cyrus meet Buffy! Buffy and Andi talk about meeting but don't clarify anything much to the irritation of the boys and Buffy's crew.
> 
> Cyrus comes up with a game plan and explains his plan.


	3. HIATUS

I’m so sorry but I am taking a break from writing.

There’s a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now and I just can't write. I'm sorry!

Also I don't know what to do with the characters and reading back I left my works on a cliffhanger and I cringe looking at it. I honestly don't know when I will be writing again. I'm so sorry.

I'm trying not to abandon them but I am thinking about cutting loose the following.

 

Mates  
Checkmate

I wrote these in a really dark time in my life and I hate the characteristics. Please let me know what you think down in the comments.

If I don't respond right away I am sorry my grandmother is in the hospital and every sense I got back from vacation I can honestly only hold down light food and even that is iffy the doctor doesn't know what to do.

Again I am sorry I let you all down and I put an Hiatus note up and I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me.


	4. NOTICE

The next chapter is coming I swear! Jonah and Cyrus however are giving me issues with writing them.

Meaning they won't let me write them. I'm getting there and I have the majority of the chapter written it's just finishing. 

On a bright note Marty will be in that chapter. So please just bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I am so sorry for lack of updates and this chapter is kinda meh. Though I wanted to get something out. Also so am doing a side story detailing Andi and Cyrus's first meeting. Hopefully it will give me more ideas. Again please comment. 
> 
> Also I can not stress how sorry I am.

Jonah gave a wide grin. Cupping his hands he shouted up to the ship.

“Hey Buf! It is me Jonah! You heard what Amber did?”

“Jonah! Ay I heard what that witch did.”

“Do you want to overthrow her and get the throne back to the rightful heir?”

“Rightful heir? I heard all of the Goodman’s were killed!”

“See of yourself.”

An Yugal native from the looks of it. Her hair was, for the lack of a better word, puffy. Jewels adorned her neck. She studied Cyrus and gave a sharp grin at him. Then she gave a look across the rest of his companions. Giving a feral smirk to Jonah she stopped when she saw Andi. 

Andi trying to appear brave, raised her chin defiantly. Buffy relaxed and sort of laughed at her.

“Well come on up ya’ll! I’ll show you around and we can start plotting!”

Cyrus allowed Andi to go up first. She smiled gratefully at him. He made a move to allow Jonah next but Jonah shook his head.

“It is my job to protect you Cy. I can't do it if you are behind me. I know for a fact we can trust these people because they have a code and Andi went up ahead of us. Also you have never been on a boat before. I have.”

“Why does that matter?”

“You’ll find out.” Jonah said cryptically Cyrus scowled at him. Which sent Jonah into a fit of laughter.

Staking ahead Cyrus walked up the plank. Reeling back at how unsteady it was he helped when he lost his footing. Jonah caught him and grinned down at him.

“Do you know why know.”

Flushing red Cyrus scrambled out of Jonah’s grasp. Ignoring Jonah’s laughs as he scrambled up the walkway again. Creator! That was embarrassing!

 

Some Time Later  
This was a terrible idea! What was he thinking?! Cyrus had never been on a boat before and he was prone to motion sickness. Getting on a boat was a terrible idea. Groaning he threw up again. He ignored the people laughing at him. Andi was the only one not laughing instead she was rubbing his back in comfort.

“It’s official Andi you're my new best friend. Jonah you're fired from that position.”

It caused the group to laugh harder at him. Cyrus wasn't exactly sure what was so funny he was being dead serious.

“Your highness may I speak to you privately? I have some food that will settle your stomach.”

Cyrus nodded mutely and followed the captain or tried to that is. The fact that he had been hunched over for the last few hours and not quite having his sea legs caused him to fall flat on his face. There were a few chuckles at that. Though they were quickly hushed by Buffy’s.

“You all were like that when you first started! Quit your laughing!” It curbed their tongues momentarily. It allowed Cyrus time to get up. With the help of Jonah and Andi of course. Jonah made a move to follow him. Buffy stopped him.

“I said I wanted to talk to the Prince alone Jonah. Stay here.”

Jonah held fast much to Buffy’s frustration. Smirking she turned to him.

“Rosemary year twelve.” 1

At this Jonah blanched. Stepped back and looked thoroughly chastised. Leaving me wondering what on earth happened on Rosemary year twelve.

Rosemary year twelve  
Rosemary-Winter Year Twelve- Basically our middle school.

 

Buffy turned to me and smiled sweetly. Andi muttered under her breath.

“Of course you would have blackmail on everyone.”

Buffy clenched her jaw tight. Andi didn't back down. Instead Buffy’s reaction seemed to steel her nerves instead. She straightened her spine and gave the pirate captain a level stare. It was a tense five minutes and begrudgingly Buffy backed down fist. Turning to me she grinned slightly. Then turning serious she cleared her throat.

“Marty you're in charge!”

Immediately a brunette stood up. He was obviously the right hand man. Buffy beckoned for me to follow her. I followed mutely.

After awhile she stopped at a door and opened it. I followed her inside quietly. She and I sat down. An eerie silence filled the space. Buffy was the first to break it.

“What exactly is your plan Cyrus?”

 

What was my plan? I wanted to get to my father's kingdom. I also wanted to avenge my mother and stepfathers death and get my kingdom back. Biting my lip I made my descion.

“I’m contacting my father and then I am getting my kingdom back.”

She nodded her head and stood up. She shook my hand and started talking again.

“My crew and I have your back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Guys. I'm so sorry. I just can't write right now. I'm under so much stress right now and my friend tried to kill themselves and I have these killer headaches that i cant think straight. I'm letting you all down. I'm sorry I just don't have it in me to write right now and I don't know why.

You guys are the ones I'm disappointing the most and like I said I'm sorry but I can't do anything. I feel so lost right now.


	7. Rewriting

So just like the chapter says. I’m rewriting this. Mostly because I have wrote myself into a corner with this and I have no idea on how to continue. I plan. Plan. To have the first chapter of the rewrite out today. I can however guarantee that it will be out before the New Year. I really think you all are going to like this one way more!

On another note I recently have had some issues on a previous work of mine. I’m begging you not to roleplay or have full blown conversations in my comment sections. It’s irritating having to read through. I know this only really applies to one of my works but I feel the need to have this. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and have an amazing New Year! 

I wouldn’t have written this much if it wasn’t for your all’s continued support! I love you all and next semester I’m finally dropping my career pathway. The stress has landed me in the hospital at least three times. All because of this pathway. It’s not worth it anymore. I want to teach and I really have no use for Biomedical classes. So I’ll try to get a creative writing class in my schedule. So I can focus primarily on this story and (hopefully) start some of my own original works. I have so many ideas and I’m babbling aren’t I? Like I said I love you all and your amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going out to Wyoming for two weeks and I have no clue about my internet connection or even if I will have a phone. Though I will have a hard copy of what I am writing I just don't know about updates.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Runaway Prince (Read Bio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378062) by [Eugene_Kline_Sims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims)




End file.
